


A Soft Place to Sleep

by goldenwing57



Series: Ultimate Lifeform?  More Like Ultimate Cutie! [8]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Shadow, Gen, Maria is Shadow's big sis, don't mistreat her baby bro, it may be the last thing you ever do, she knows how to get what she wants - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwing57/pseuds/goldenwing57
Summary: Maria is a girl on a mission to get Shadow something he needs.
Relationships: Gerald Robotnik & Maria Robotnik, Gerald Robotnik & Shadow the Hedgehog, Maria Robotnik & Shadow the Hedgehog
Series: Ultimate Lifeform?  More Like Ultimate Cutie! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809103
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	A Soft Place to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> My idea for this was kind of vague until I saw [this comic by emirrart ](https://emirrart.tumblr.com/post/616498079217123328/26042020-she-knows-what-she-wants-and-how-to)
> 
> Shadow, Maria, and Gerald all belong to SEGA. I only borrow them for cute fics.

*click click click click click click* The sound of footsteps echoed through the hallway. Maria was a girl on a mission. Shadow trailed behind her, unaware as to what was going on.

_Wait, why are we going to the lab?_

“Wait! I’m not supposed to be in the lab unless they ask me!”

Maria didn’t spare him a glance as she kept moving forward. “Well, **I’m** asking you, so you can come in with me!” Seconds later, the pair paused in the doorway to the Central Laboratory. 

“Shadow?” 

The little hedgehog looked up. Maria’s tone of voice suggested that he really shouldn’t argue with whatever she was about to say next and he knew it.

“Show me where you sleep.” 

Shadow took her hand and together, they wove through the flurry of white coats that were moving about the lab. They stopped when they reached a back corner.

“This is my bed,” Shadow stated while patting a hard surface that was covered with a sheet. To their left were monitors that had wires coming out of them.

“They don’t use the wires anymore, though.” Shadow looked up to see that Maria to see that she was not any happier than she had sounded a few seconds ago. In fact, she looked quite angry. He swallowed while she huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

“Shadow, that is not a bed. That is a table with a sheet.” 

“But it’s where I sleep!” At this, a few of the researchers turned their heads for a second, but quickly went back to their work.

The previous night, when Shadow slept in Maria’s room and on her bed, he told her that he slept in the lab. Now that Maria had seen exactly what he meant, she decided that it was high time for a change! 

“GRANDFATHER!” Every head in the room turned to look at Maria as she stormed over to her grandfather.

“Is it true?” 

“Is what true, child?” Gerald scratched his chin.

“Shadow just told me that he sleeps on a table in here! He doesn’t even have his own bedroom, or even a bed!” She pointed and waved her arms indignantly to illustrate her point.

Gerald chuckled. “Well, of course he doesn’t, sweetheart. He’s a hedgehog. He doesn’t need either of those things. He appears to be quite happy sleeping here.” Maria stood quietly for a moment with her hands on her hips. However, that was only the calm before the real storm.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT ABOUT HIM! He’s just as much a child as I am and every child deserves a bedroom and a soft bed to sleep in!” By that point, the researchers began to snicker. Shadow, who was perched on his table, could only watch in awe and maybe a little bit of fear.

Gerald couldn’t help but think, _She is definitely her father’s daughter._ He gritted his teeth.

“Well, I’m sorry, but there’s nothing I can do.” He then started to turn back to his task at hand.

“SHADOW!” Maria was not done. He appeared at her side in an instant, fidgeting with his hands.

“Y-yes?” 

Maria turned to him. “From now on, you’ll sleep in my room.” She then rounded on her grandfather. “And I’LL sleep in the lab!”

_Scratch that, she’s her grandmother’s granddaughter!_ Gerald pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Fine! I’ll have a supply pod sent up with supplies for his new bedroom! He can have the empty room next to yours.”

Maria smiled and curtly nodded her head. “Good. Thank you, Grandfather!” Shadow followed her as she stepped out of the lab. 

Gerald turned back to his work, but not before calling, “Alright, everyone, the show’s over. Carry on.”

Needless to say, he was more than a little surprised when Maria and Shadow marched right back in with an armload of blankets.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!”

“I’m setting up a tent here,” Maria announced before levelling her grandfather with a glare and adding, “Until his new room is ready, I’ll sleep in here and Shadow will have my room. Good day, Grandfather!”

“WHAT?!!”

* * * * *

Three days was the shortest amount of time it had ever taken for a supply pod to arrive on the ARK. Within hours, Shadow could be found collapsed on his very own toddler bed with a black comforter printed with little spaceships. A soft knock came from his slightly open door.

“How do you like your room?” Maria asked. She only had a second to prepare for the little black and red bundle that landed in her arms.

“I love it!” he said into her shoulder. “Thank you, Mia.”

She hugged him back. “You’re welcome. You’re my friend. I’ll always be there to make sure everyone treats you as they should.”

“Me, too. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos, s'il vous plaît!


End file.
